Wand Fight with Potter
by hawthorn-vinewood394
Summary: Draco is distressed, the Dark Lord has given him an assignment: kill Dumbledore. He goes into the bathroom to cry out his frustration and fear when Harry Potter arrives and they engage themselves in a "wand fight" -very different to the kind they have in the book. M rated. Smutty Slash! One-shot!


_**Wand Fight with Potter**_

**AN: This is a much better version of the bathroom scene from Half-Blood Prince. Don't hate. Slash! M rated for a reason.** **If you want to see the cover for it, the link is on my profile. **

Draco bent over the sink, sobbing as he felt like a failure. He pictured Voldemort killing his mother, his father looking utterly disappointed of him.

He couldn't do this, he had to go to Dumbledore, and he would ask for help.

Just then he heard footsteps behind him, he looked up and saw the bane of his existence –Potter.

"You cursed Katie Bell, didn't you Malfoy?"

"You don't understand, do you Potter?"

"I want to, Dumbledore can help you."

"Can he? I don't know, my life is so messed up it would take a miracle to sort it out. You don't know what it's like to be forced to do something so horrible, or the one good thing in your life will be taken away. No you have your fucking perfect life where everyone bows down to you."

"My life isn't perfect." Potter informed him irritably.

"Compared to mine it is. It pisses me off that you live so easily, you have real friends and not minions; you have people that love you. You may not have parents but they both loved you. It makes me so angry I want to punch you."

"Violence isn't always the answer." Potter replied, leaning against the mirror.

"This coming from a Gryffindor."

"Gryffindors aren't violent."

"No, but they prefer to take action rather than talk things through."

"So we'll talk about this."

"I don't want to talk; I want to hit you with a vicious hex. I want to make you scream." Draco sneered as he watched Potter leaning against the mirror; he wasn't wearing his tie or sweater. His sleeves were rolled up; his hair was messy as usual. A few buttons on his shirt were open, exposing his chest. Draco had never seen anything more tempting. "But most of all Potter, I want to do this."

Draco shoved Harry against the wall and crashed his lips onto his. Harry was shocked at first but then kissed him back. He let Draco slide his tongue into his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. He kissed the boy-who-lived fiercely, eager to relieve the years of pent-up sexual frustration.

Their bodies were pressed closely together. Draco ripped open the remaining buttons on Harry's shirt and Harry did the same to him. Harry kissed Draco on his neck and chest, licking his way down to Draco's nipple and sucked gently, eliciting a moan from Draco.

Draco rammed himself against Harry, both boys were hard as steel. They rubbed their clothed cocks against each other.

"Oh yes." Draco moaned, grinding against the boy wonder.

Harry groaned at the increasing friction.

Draco kissed Harry's chest, working his way down his torso and back up to his lips, he then unbuttoned Harry's trousers. Draco grabbed Harry's cock and massaged it gently, kissing his way down again. His mouth reached where his hand was and his lips enveloped Harry.

"Oh Malfoy!" Harry cried out as Draco sucked hard, moving his tongue in a way that made Harry writhe with pleasure. Draco swivelled his tongue and paid attention to the areas that Harry seemed to enjoy the most.

"Oh God yes!" Harry yelled and gripped Draco's head, grasping the blonde strands as if his life depended on it.

"Malfoy I'm gonna…" Harry protested, running his hand down Draco's back and digging his nails into Draco's pale skin. Draco carefully tongued Harry's slit and Harry bucked his hips and panted as Draco sucked harder and Draco felt Harry was about to cum.

"Malfoy, make me cum."

"Yes! Oh Merlin yes!" Harry grabbed Draco's hair for support as he spilled himself into Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed greedily and removed his mouth from Harry penis and then stood up and looked at Harry. Harry wiped away the remaining cum off Draco's mouth and kissed him soundly.

"You taste good, don't you?"

"I'll bet you taste better. Ah!" He exclaimed as Draco nibbled on his ear.

"I want you inside me." Harry said; his eyes clouded with lust.

"Are you sure?"

"I need you."

"But…"

"Don't be a wuss; get your cock in me."

"As you wish, turn around."

Harry did as he was told, he leant over the sink. Draco pulled down Harry's pants and boxers then did the same for him. He ran his hands down Harry's sides and dragged his tongue down his spine and Harry shivered. He gingerly put one finger inside Harry.

"More." Harry moaned.

Draco put one more finger in, using both to widen Harry's entrance.

"Malfoy, I can't wait anymore."

Draco performed a lubricating spell on Harry and precariously entered Harry.

"Oh God you're big." He winced "More, but slowly."

Draco inched further into him, both gently exploring the new feeling.

"You can move faster now."

Draco began to pick up speed, he grabbed Harry's shoulders for supported and moaned.

"You're so tight." Draco moaned.

"Sorry."

"Don't be it's fantastic. Oh!" He exclaimed as Harry clenched himself tightly around Draco's throbbing member.

"Faster."

Draco probed into Harry, thrusting with all his might, sweat trickling down his toned chest as his breath turned to short, sharp gasps.

"Harder!" Harry commanded.

He increased speed, panting.

"Oh Potter!"

"Fuck me Malfoy! Fuck me." Harry whispered.

Draco penetrated Harry as hard as he could and then he felt like he was going to burst. Harry matched his thrusts with vigour.

"I'm going to cum." Draco informed Harry.

"Cum for me, Malfoy."

"Not yet, I said I wanted to make you scream. So I'm going to make you scream like a banshee."

"You want me to scream? Then you'll have to work harder."

Draco then began to thrust harder and faster than he had before. "Is that hard enough for you?"

"Oh God, s-so good." Harry groaned and Draco smirked. "Oh yes right there." Harry gripped the sink as his knees felt weak.

"YES! YES MALFOY!" Harry screamed.

"POTTER!" Draco screamed in return. He continued thrusting as his heart fluttered with anticipation and pleasure. He picked up speed, nearing the end; it finally came –as did he. Both boys screamed in ecstasy as Draco filled Harry with his seed. Draco saw stars and felt nothing but absolute bliss. Panting, Draco pulled his now flaccid cock out of Harry's ass.

They dressed themselves again. Harry helped Draco button his shirt, caressing the skin underneath as he did.

When they had finished Harry looked at Draco. "Malfoy, I'm taking you to see Dumbledore; he'll help you."

"Fine, Potter."

"You can call me Harry. Can I call you Draco?"

"I'll see if I like the sound of you screaming it tonight." Draco said with a glint in his eye.

"You will." Harry grinned. Harry then covered Draco's mouth with his. This kiss wasn't lust-filled like the others; it was sweet and soft.

They walked out of the bathroom and Draco was glad that Harry had followed him. If not, he never would have had the much-needed 'wand fight' with Potter.

**AN: What did you think? Review and tell me. No flames please **


End file.
